


Nothing Breaks Like A Heart

by gothicgirlGXD



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anxiety, Anxiety Disorder, Anxious Keith (Voltron), Biphobia, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Bisexual Matt Holt, Brazilian Adam (Voltron), Christian Adam (Voltron), Christian Character of Color, Confused James Griffin (Voltron), Cuban Lance (Voltron), Demisexual Allura, Established Adam/Shiro (Voltron), F/F, F/M, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Gay Adam (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), Gay Shiro (Voltron), Historical References, Homophobia, Hunk & Lance & Pidge | Katie Holt Friendship, Hunk (Voltron) Has Anxiety, Jealous Lance (Voltron), Keith & Shiro (Voltron) Friendship, Keith (Voltron) Angst, Keith (Voltron) Has Anxiety, Keith (Voltron)-centric, Keith/Lance (Voltron) Angst, Keith/Lance (Voltron)-centric, Korean Keith (Voltron), Lesbian Acxa (Voltron), Lesbian Pidge, M/M, Orphan Keith (Voltron), Pansexual Hunk (Voltron), Past James Griffin/Keith (Voltron), Past Keith/Lance (Voltron), Past Keith/Shiro (Voltron), Past Relationship(s), Racism, Religious Conflict, Samoan Hunk (Voltron), Sexism, Transphobia, Xenophobia, bisexual veronica (voltron), christian Lance (Voltron), trans female shay
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-07 17:46:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16858528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gothicgirlGXD/pseuds/gothicgirlGXD
Summary: Es año nuevo, y Keith vive solo en un pequeño y sucio departamento en los angeles; con su mejor amigo comprometido y una vida amorosa inexistente, Keith decide pasar las ultimas horas del año en su pequeño departamento. Pero todo cambia cuando la voz de su ex novio de la secundaria, Lance McClain, suena en su citofono en la noche pidiendole entrar.En ese momento, los recuerdos invadiran al presente de Keith, trayendole nuevas oportunidades y desafios, pero ¿eligira correctamente o cometera los mismos errores que llevaron a su corazón roto?Despues de todos estos años, ¿podra el corazón de Keith sanar?





	1. Back to December - Taylor Swift

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Ni los personajes ni las canciones mencionadas me pertenecen, todo está realizado sin fines de lucro, lo único de mi pertenencia es el escrito en sí y el desarrollo de este fanfic, cualquier crítica al fanfic o a los autores intelectuales de las obras representadas en esta obra de ficción pertenecen y son responsabilidad del autor de la critica

**Capítulo 1: Back** **to December – Taylor Swift**

_And then the cold came_

_The dark days when fear crept into my mind_

_You gave me all your love and all I gave you was "goodbye"_

La noche en la ciudad de los Ángeles era más fría de lo que la gente supone, las calles estaban llenas de nieve y el viento parecía correr directamente desde el polo norte; pero eso nunca mato el alma de un universitario celebrando sus primeros días de libertad, así como era de esperarse, el sector de bares y clubs de la ciudad estaba infestado con alcohol barato, hormonas y jubiló, ¿Y cómo no estarlo? Esa noche no era como cualquier otra salida de borrachera adolecente, puesto que era la última gran noche del año, ya que en menos de 12 horas se abriría la champaña y se celebraría el inicio del año nuevo, con nuevos objetivos y metas, ¿Cómo no podrías estar feliz al respecto?

Bueno, procrastinar un ensayo hasta, literalmente, el final del año, era una manera de arruinar la celebración; en especial si vivías en un departamento barato, sin calefacción y en la misma esquina donde todos los bares y clubes celebraban con música que no era particularmente de tu gusto.

Así que, mientras todo el mundo está celebrando a su manera, comiendo comida caliente y escribiendo listas de superación para el próximo año; Keith observaba fijamente su notebook, esperando que, de alguna mágica manera, su carta de recomendación para la beca universitaria se escribiera sola.

¿Por qué las universidades eran así?, no bastaba con su historial económico, académico y social; además de eso tenía que escribirles una cursi carta, con más de 500 palabras, sobre porque su deseo de muerte era estudiar en ese lugar; “porque es la universidad con más becas para gente huérfana y pobre, como yo, que quiere estudiar arte” era su respuesta inicial, no quería generar pena ajena para poder financiar su educación y vivir al mismo tiempo; pero si Shiro le enseño algo en el tiempo que llevaban de amigos, es que el mundo ama hacerse el buen samaritano; así que aquí estaba, pegado a su escritorio, con 3 tazas de café en la sangre y con una desesperación porque todo terminara.

“Debí hacerlo antes” se decía así mismo “Al menos hubiera tenido algo de silencio en vez de escuchar las mismas canciones de Katy Perry y Lady Gaga cada 5 minutos de diferentes discotecas”

A veces odiaba ese departamento con la pasión de mil soles, el frio traspasaba las paredes como si fueran de papel, el agua de vez en cuando se cortaba sin razón aparente, y el único lugar considerado “pieza” era el pequeño baño al lado de la cocina, el resto estaba en la misma planta con piso de madera vieja y paredes amarillas desteñida por los años; y debía admitir, que poner sus pocas cosas en el departamento no hacían las cosas menos deprimentes; Hasta Shiro estaba en contra de que arrendara este lugar, “ven a vivir con nosotros” dijo, “no habrá problema con uno más en la casa” le repetía: pero como siempre, si alguien le decía que no hiciera algo, Keith lo hacía, y con más ganas que al inicio.

Ahora veía más claramente el error en el que se metió, pero su orgullo le hacía permanecer en ese lugar, no quería invadir la vida de Shiro como lo hizo cuando eran más jóvenes, era su mejor amigo, no su padre ni su hermano, no tenía por qué hacerse responsable de sus acciones; además el hecho de que Shiro se comprometiera con Adam hacia las cosas aún más incomodas, “no puedes ir e interrumpir su primer año nuevo como prometidos en su nueva casa” le decía una vocecita “¿A quién le gustaría que su prometido y su ex novio, y actual mejor amigo, viviera en su mismo techo?” le repetía “no es culpa de Adam que tengas solo un amigo, no puedes ser tan egoísta”

Egoísta.

Cuando volvió a mirar la pantalla ya era demasiado tarde, la ansiedad le alcanzo de nuevo y sabía que si seguía en esa silla pronto tendría un ataque de pánico o de desmayaría del estrés, lo que llegara primero. Por lo cual, la única opción razonable fue pararse e ir a calentar agua para los fideos instantáneos que tenía guardados hace como una semana, “talvez no sea elegante, pero yo compre mi cena” se repetía, como un mantra que permitiera borrar el mal gusto que tenía la comida y reemplazarla por algo mucho más satisfactorio, “talvez no sea elegante, pero yo compre mi cena”.

Apenas el agua termino de hervirse, la agrego a la maruchan, tomo un tenedor que tenía cerca y se sentó en su colchón, dejando la “deliciosa” mezcla en el suelo y recostándose por unos segundos en su “cama” que consistía solamente de un colchón, un par de almohadas y unas sábanas que Shiro le regalo al mudarse.

“Esta es la cima del lujo” se dijo sarcásticamente, recordando la voz de John Mulaney en su cabeza, pensando en ver, por 5ta vez, su show en netflix en la cuenta compartida de Shiro.

Mientras la pasta se volvía comestible, Keith reviso su celular para ver si tenía un mensaje o algo por el estilo, al no encontrar nada, decidió meterse a Instagram y ver las historias para entretenerse un rato; entre ellas vio las de Shiro, quien aparecía mostrando orgulloso su anillo de compromiso, abrazando a Adam y con una hermosa cena en el fondo, el estómago de Keith gruño de apetito.

La siguiente historia era de James, rayos ¿Por qué seguía siguiéndolo en Instagram?, habían terminado hace meses y su vida actual era la opuesta a la suya; sus publicaciones eran solo dos: una foto familiar con su madre, la cual nunca le agrado ni antes ni después de que rompieran; y una foto con sus amigos del trabajo y la escuela, James parecía muy feliz al lado de esa chica de pelo morado; cuando aún salían sospecho que había algo entre ellos y aparentemente no se equivocó, el sabor agridulce en su boca le motivo a cambiar de cuenta.

Estaba a punto de ver la historia de Matt,  uno de los amigos de clase de Shiro, cuando el hambre le gano al ocio, por lo cual dejo el aparato a un lado y tomo el recipiente con los fideos entre sus manos, intentando transmitir calor a su cuerpo.

Con hambre y flojera, Keith tomo el tenedor; y en el segundo que lo levanto para comer, el timbre para la puerta de abajo sonó estrepitosamente, asustándole y haciendo que suelte su comida al suelo, “maldita sea”.

Un poco confundido, Keith se mantuvo en su cama, escuchando el silencio; hasta que el timbre sonó nuevamente y comprobó que no fue una alucinación producida por el café o algo por el estilo; pero aun así, aún quedaba la pregunta del millón;  ¿Quién demonios podría ser?, no esperaba visitas de nadie, Shiro prometió venir a visitarle, pero eso sería hasta mañana para traerle sobras y hablar un rato, no ahora.

Al escuchar el tercer sonido ensordecedor Keith se  levantó, dejo un paño encima del suelo sucio, y apretó el botón que le permitía escuchar el micrófono de la puerta principal.

-¿Alo? ¿Alguien ahí?-

“Esa voz”

-Perdón por molestar, pero quería ir al departamento de mi amigo, pero aun no llega y, ¡por favor no crea que soy un ladrón! – Eso no era muy convincente- pero ¿me podría abrir? Estoy muerto de frio acá abajo, a mi amigo le falta media hora para llegar y traigo comida, no quiero que se ponga mala, ¿por favor?-

“¿comida?”

-SI quiere le daré un poco de comida, tengo pollo, Tamales, Tostones, ensalada de papá, elija algo y déjeme entrar, ¿porfis?-

Aunque quisiera fingir que no y guardar su orgullo, al escucharle nombrar la comida, el estómago de Keith rujió de apetito y la boca se le hizo agua, así que sin pensarlo dos veces, presiono el botón para contestar, dijo un “voy bajando” rápidamente y fue directo a su armario para ponerse algo más decente que sus bóxer rojo y su vieja camisa de Queen.

Aun así el hambre no le quitaba el carácter. ¿Quién es tan tonto para ir a la casa de alguien, que sabe que no está, y comprar comida que se le echara a perder si no está entra a un refrigerador pronto?, ni conocía a ese tipo, pero ya le irritaba el simple hecho de que fuera tan despreocupado.

Además, esa voz le recordaba a alguien, no sabía muy bien a quien, pero estaba seguro que escucho esa voz antes y que hay una razón por la cual no la ha escuchado en mucho tiempo, a pesar de eso, intento ignorarlo para no quedarse a pensar demasiado, el hambre no era su única motivación, Keith era muchas cosas pero no era lo suficiente cruel para dejar a un tipo en el frio, y sabía perfectamente que mientras más tiempo se demorara más cerca estaba el tipo de una hipotermia.

Por lo que, sin tomarle mucha importancia, tomo uno de sus pantalones deportivos, unos calcetines impares, unas converse negras que tenía tiradas cerca y los acompaño de un chaleco negro y un gorro gris para el frio; así sin más, tomo sus llaves y salió de su pequeño departamento.

\--

Al estar cerca de la puerta Keith pudo oler levemente el pollo asado y la comida que llevaba el desconocido, ese olor fue lo que le permitió aguantar todos los desafíos que el universo le puso para bajar al primer piso; empezando con el ascensor averiado que le obligo a bajar los 5 pisos a pie, luego está el jodido frio que su delgado chaleco no pudo contener y finalizando, con recordar a mitad de camino, lo sucia que estaba su camisa, que aun llevaba sus lentes para el computador y lo grasiento que se veía su cabello.

Pero ya estaba aquí, y al estar tan cerca de su objetivo, esos pequeños detalles ya no eran tan importantes.

-Hey Hunk, escucho pisadas, creo que ya viene … si viejo, solo llega pronto, y saluda a Shay por mí-

Aparentemente ese tal Hunk era el amigo al que venía a ver, de ser así, el mismo le compraría una copia de las llaves de abajo para que nunca más le interrumpan y maten una perfecta maruchan otra vez.

Intentando dejar de darle vueltas a las cosas, saco las llaves de su bolsillo y al cerrar su distancia con el picaporte, lo giro para abrir la puerta; la cual, le trajo un frio viejo y doloroso, un hielo navideño de hace 3 años que había olvidado por voluntad propia; y así, la voz, la actitud y la inquietud de su memoria empezó a tener sentido.

Se quedó estático, el viento frio y la música fuerte ya no le importaban, solo podía ver a la persona frente a él; el mismo cabello castaño, la misma piel morena, los mismos ojos azules y  las mismas pecas; no había duda, no era el sueño o la cafeína engañándole; era él, Lance McClain.

Al verle, se notó que la incomodidad era mutua, Lance sonrió falsamente y sujeto las bolsas de comida aún más fuerte que antes, los clubes vecinos tenían música al máximo volumen, pero entre la puerta y la calle había un silencio innombrable.

-Hey Keith- dijo Lance, para romper el silencio- Lindos lentes-

-…-

Le cerró la puerta en la cara. ¿Y quién le culpa? Ver a tu primer amor luego de años de perfecto silencio, en tu departamento, cuando vestías como el desastroso y pobre universitario que eras, era algo impactante; su primera reacción fue golpearle en la cara, pero como su cerebro era sabio, solo le cerró la puerta en la cara.

-¡Hey! ¡Keith!-

Su moralidad estaba a prueba, por una parte, su lado bueno le decía que dejar a alguien en la calle, muerto de frio, no era algo que una buena persona haría; por otra parte, el hecho de que quien estuviera congelándose fuera su ex, quien le rompió el corazón y es la razón por la cual ya no soporta la navidad, inclinaba la balanza más de lo que quisiera admitir.

-¡Keith! ¡Por favor!-

Finalmente, su ética tomo la voz de Shiro, obligándole a abrir la maldita puerta y dejar pasar al desgraciado antes de que se volviera un muñeco de nieve o algo parecido.

 “Inhala”

-Por favor, ¿Aunque sea para empezar el año nuevo con el pie derecho?

“Exhala”

Abrió la puerta nuevamente, esta vez sin los flashbacks de Vietnam y observando al Lance que estaba frente a él, usando un chaquetón azul y con las orejas rojas, al igual que su nariz, debido al frio.

-Gracias Kogane- sonrió, haciéndole sentir un viejo dolor en sus entrañas

-Como sea- y así sin más, olvidando el hambre, se dio vuelta para subir a su departamento, con la ilusión de esconderse en sus sabanas hasta el próximo año nuevo y así olvidar todo esto; pero mientras más avanzaba, más se daba cuenta que Lance no se separaba de su lado, lo cual no le daba buen gusto.

-¿Qué haces?- dijo, talvez sonando más frio de lo que quería, por la reacción en el rostro del latino

\- Bueno… quería pedirte un favor-

-¿Otro?-

Por el sonido que hizo y el que se tocara el cuello, como siempre hacia cuando estaba nervioso, hacia notorio que la petición tampoco se le hacía fácil de decir.

-Veras, mi amigo me llamo hace poco y me dijo que camino hacia acá hubo un accidente-

“Oh no”

-Por lo cual, tuvo que tomar otra ruta para venir hacia acá, una más larga-

“OH NO, nonononono, sabia hacia donde se dirigía esto y no lo quería”

-Y talvez llegue en una hora y media, aunque podría demorarse más– hizo una pausa incomoda, y luego levanto la cabeza, haciendo esa estúpida sonrisa suya- ¿puedo quedarme en tu departamento por mientras?

Su primer impulso fue gritarle que no y salir corriendo a su departamento, pero la ansiedad lo paralizo y le hizo quedarse ahí, pegado en el suelo.

“vera que tan patética es tu vida” dijo la misma vocecilla de antes “se reirá de ti, se alegrara de haberte dejado todos esos años atrás”

Su corazón apretaba y sus piernas temblaban levemente, intentaba mantener la compostura y parecer tranquilo, aun así, seguía sin decir nada frente a un confundido Lance; y por primera vez desde hace 3 años, no siguió su instinto, en cambio, miro a Lance a los ojos y sin duda respondió:

-Claro, ¿Por qué no?-

Bastante cool, ¿verdad?, bueno, lo hubiera sido si el estómago de Keith se hubiera mantenido en su lugar y no hubiera arruinado el ambiente al gruñir tan fuerte que hizo eco en el pasillo.

Rojo de la vergüenza, Keith bajo la cabeza, queriendo que la tierra se lo comiera vivo; pero cuando escucho la leve risa de Lance, levanto la cabeza y vio al chico sonreír, sin burla o malas intenciones.

“O al menos, eso aparenta”

-Por el favor te hare tu sándwich favorito, cubano, ¿no?-

Sinceramente, le sorprendía que recordara su sándwich favorito luego de todos estos años.

-Si-

-¡Perfecto!, ese será mi pago- dijo Lance, sonriendo con la misma pureza de hace 3 años, cuando le beso por primera vez.

De repente, el corazón le dolió de nuevo

-Si- por unos segundos su mente se puso en blanco, el recuerdo era tan dulcemente doloroso que nublo su juicio- más vale que sea bueno, que me hiciste bajar en mi piyama-sonrió burlesco, intentando apaciguar el dolor que sentía.

Lance asintió y empezó a subir las escaleras junto a Keith, sonriendo levemente.

-No bromeaba antes, realmente se te ven lindos esos lentes-

-¿Qué?- respondió Keith, la frase fue tan baja que no pudo distinguir si fue una creación de su imaginación o si realmente le había dicho eso.

“¿Por qué lo piensas tanto? Obviamente te lo imaginaste” dijo la voz “luego de tres años, ¿Por qué te diría eso? Además, obviamente mentiría, digo, seamos realistas, ¿quién diría que unos lentes se ven lindos a un chico que parece destrozado?”

Keith intento ignorar su razonamiento y fingió no escuchar nada, “es lo mejor” se repetía a su mismo; sin saber, que al mismo tiempo, Lance sonreía para sus adentros.


	2. New Year´s Eve – Mal Blum

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Ni los personajes ni las canciones mencionadas me pertenecen, todo está realizado sin fines de lucro, lo único de mi pertenencia es el escrito en sí y el desarrollo de este fanfic, cualquier crítica al fanfic o a los autores intelectuales de las obras representadas en esta obra de ficción pertenecen y son responsabilidad del autor de la critica

**Capítulo 2: New Year´s Eve – Mal Blum**

_We're not friends_

_Friends don't do the things we did_

_And the ones you've done since then makes think we've never been_

Al abrir la puerta Keith empezó a darse cuenta que invitar a su ex novio a entrar a su departamento no fue la mejor idea del mundo, en especial porque los fideos seguían esparcidos en el suelo, su cama estaba hecha un lio y que, el hecho de invitarlo, significaría hablar o soportar un horroroso silencio incomodo; y aunque estaba orgulloso de vivir por su cuenta, él sabía que un mini apartamento sin calefacción no era el lugar más agradable para pasar la noche de año nuevo.

“Debería darte ser vergüenza, traer a alguien a este apestoso lugar; seguro apenas lleguen sus amigos beberán cervezas y se reirán de ti a tus espaldas, tu estúpido pelo, tu estúpido departamento, tu estúpido-”

-¿Entonces?-

La voz repentina del latino llamo la atención de sus sentidos y le hizo despertar del trance en el que estaba atrapado, de esa manera, Keith observo que Lance ya no estaba a su lado, si no, que se había acomodado en el sector de la cocina, guardando algunas cervezas baratas junto a otras cosas en su –vacío- refrigerador.

-¿Eh?-

-Te pregunte si querías un tamal, recuerdo que te gustaban-

Tamales, hace años que no los comía; la última vez que probó uno autentico fue en la casa de Lance, en una de sus últimas sesiones de estudio para los exámenes semestrales de matemáticas, al hacérsele tarde la señora McClain le había insistido en que se quedara a cenar; aun años después el recuerdo le provocaba un extraño calor en el estómago, y aunque intento nunca pudo encontrar a alguien que los hiciera con el mismo toque de afecto habanero que les daba la madre de Lance.

-No gracias, con los sándwiches estoy bien-

-Como tus órdenes- rio Lance, guardando los tamales.

Talvez fue el orgullo o la timidez quien tomo posesión del habla de Keith, porque sabía bien de que mañana se arrepentiría de no pedir ese tamal cuando tenía la oportunidad, aun así, una parte de sí mismo le hacía sentirse culpable por pedirle comida a cambio de un techo, él más que nadie debería saber cómo se siente no tener un lugar para ocultarse del frio, y ahora había una tripa que le decía que estaba siendo egoísta o aprovechado.

“Qué tontería, él mismo se ofreció, además le estás haciendo un favor a tu ex, el cual seguro hablara mal de ti a tus espaldas, al menos aprovecha el momento un poco antes de arruinarlo”

Con los sentimientos en disputa, Keith busco una actividad objetiva en la que ocuparse, por lo cual, cuando recordó la maruchan – ya fría y sucia -  en el suelo, no pudo evitar sonreír levemente y sacar trapos para empezar a limpiar.

Con más entusiasmo del que se dejaría admitir, Keith empezó a fregar el suelo, empezando a preguntarse cuando fue la última vez que siquiera barrio el piso de su viejo y deteriorado departamento; de esa forma, los minutos pasaron lentamente y al terminar, Keith realizo que Lance aún estaba haciendo otro sándwich cubano en su cocina.

En ese momento, Keith se sentó en su colchón y empezó a observar al joven frente a él; debido al impacto de su mera presencia, Keith recién estaba observando en detalle al muchacho que dejo entrar a su casa; claro, seguía siendo Lance, aún tenía la piel morena y el cabello café, aún era delgado y –para su pesar- aún era más alto que él; pero al mismo tiempo, había pequeños detalles que hacían notar el paso del tiempo, como sus mejillas que parecían tener más pecas debido a los veranos acumulados, o como su cuerpo, que de joven era simplemente delgado, ahora paso a ser un delgado musculoso, donde se notaba los resultados de los ejercicios tras el pasar del tiempo; aun así, de todas las diferencias posibles la que más le sorprendía era la de sus ojos, él recordaba a un Lance orgulloso pero con ojos azul oscuros, como si estos demostraran de forma literal su nublo de juicio;  pero ahora sus ojos estaban más brillantes que nunca, más vivos; no pudo evitar pensar que una de las razones por la cual parecía más feliz era por su ausencia, talvez era él mismo quien causaba esa oscuridad en sus ojos.

-Y ¿Cómo has estado?-

Al levantar sus ojos, Keith noto que Lance le miraba con incomodidad, “claro que si idiota, estuviste un buen rato en silencio mirándolo como un estúpido”, sus labios hicieron una mueca parecida a una sonrisa, para luego levantar el plato con los sándwiches.

-¡Oh! –Realizo Keith -gracias- dijo, parándose de su cama para acercarse a Lance y sentarse frente a él en la pequeña isla de su cocina-

El latino como respuesta, sirvió unos vasos de agua, tomo uno de los sándwiches servidos y se sentó frente a Keith.

-He estado bien-finalmente dijo, con algo de duda en su voz-  digo, tengo trabajo, salí del orfanato y vivo solo, lo considero un avance-

-Eso es bueno-

-Lo sé-

El silencio incomodo volvió.

-Así que ¿Dónde trabajas?-pregunto Lance, rompiendo por segunda vez la distancia entre ellos

-En una cafetería por el centro, trabajo como cajero y a veces, cuando hay muchos clientes, como mesero-

-¿Enserio? Parece cool-

-´Pues, no lo es- admitió, bajando la mirada- mi jefe no para de quejarse sobre como las demás cafeterías le están robando clientes, no quiere admitir que talvez sus altos precios sean el problema, oh no, son estos “millenials que odian el café” los culpables-

Lance no pudo evitar soltar una risa, Keith sonrió de lado

-Puedes búrlate todo lo que quieras, pero al menos tengo a una compañera de trabajo agradable-

-¿A si?- alzo la ceja Lance, aun sonriendo con gracia

-Sí, se llama Acxa y también es de familia coreana, así que a veces hablamos en coreano en voz baja para burlarnos de los clientes, aunque no falta la señora cincuentona que cree que por ser asiáticos tenemos que ser hermanos-

\- Hey, ¿pero no creían lo mismo de ti y Shiro?-

-De hecho, eso es más insultante-admitió, medio divertido, mientras observaba su vaso de agua -yo soy coreano y el japonés, sé que para tipos como Hugo no había diferencia, pero para nosotros si la hay, nuestras culturas son diferentes, y para ser honestos, no se llevan muy bien.

-Oh- dijo Lance, sonando más interesado de lo que estaba

-Bueno- dijo Keith- suficiente sobre mi ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Cómo esta tu familia?-

-Oh, bueno- Lance parecía tomado por sorpresa por la pregunta- Verónica está bien, se graduó hace poco, así que empezara a buscar empleos en verano, pero con su excelencia académica mi mamá jura que la NASA vendrá a buscarla a la casa para que sea su nueva encargada de biotecnología y entrenamiento- rio Lance

Medio avergonzado, Keith quería seguir preguntando, pero el gran mordisco que le dio al sándwich le hizo tener la boca llena, impidiéndole hablar.

Pero, aparentemente, eso no fue un inconveniente para Lance.

-Y sobre mi familia –pausa- bueno, mi papá sigue como siempre, extraña la milicia, pero ahora pasa más tiempo con mamá y ambos parecen felices con su trabajo como cartero, Rachel está trabajando en sus estudios de peluquería, Marco está enfocado en ser un buen padre y Hugo se mudó a New York para asistir a una academia de música-

Y esa última frase, fue lo que le recordó a Keith el elefante en la habitación, la primera duda que debió haber preguntado y la causa de toda su ansiedad acumulada.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-

El silencio se propago de nuevo en el cuarto, como si de mala hierba de tratase, inundando los pulmones de Lance, quien dio una sonrisa fingida ante la pregunta.

-¿De qué hablas? Si te lo dije, vengo a visitar a un amigo y-

-No me refiero a eso Lance- Interrumpió Keith- ¿Qué haces en Los Ángeles? Tu querías ir a la milicia como tu papá ¿no?-

Lance no pudo evitar soltar una risa acida, bajando la mirada de sus –ahora- oscuros ojos azules, y observo su plato- Eso lo dije a los quince Keith, los sueños cambian; además, actualmente la vida militar ya no es lo mío, por eso me inscribí en la universidad de Los Ángeles –dijo, esta vez alzando la mirada- Ingrese por una beca de diversidad y los últimos años me fue bien en la secundaria, así que entre a Astronomía-

Keith casi se atraganta

Vale decir, que rato después, luego de tomar agua y preocupar al muchacho que tenía frente suyo, Keith intentaba no caer en desesperación

-Espera un poco- dijo, aun impactado - ¿Estudiaras en la universidad de Los Ángeles?-

-Si- respondió el moreno, alzando la ceja con curiosidad- ¿Porque?-

-Porque yo empezare este año arte en esa universidad-

Para ser sinceros, Keith esperaba cualquier reacción, un grito de espanto, un gesto de sorpresa, llanto o incluso un silencio incomodo, sin embargo, no estaba preparado para la reacción de alegría de Lance, quien luego de procesar su respuesta, se paró de su asiento y sonrió como si le dijeran que gano la lotería.

-¿Es enserio? Eso significa que nos veremos más-dijo el cubano sonriente-

Aun medio impactado por la reacción, Keith solo asintió mientras se comía lo que le quedaba de su emparedado.

¿Por qué demonios estaba tan alegre? ¡No lograba comprenderlo! ¿¡Como alguien puede estar feliz de saber que el chico con quien terminaste en la escuela esta en tu misma universidad!?

-Tal vez la próxima vez podría traer más tamales y dejarte algunos-

¿Por qué era tan amable?

-Si, como digas- respondió automáticamente

Por su mirada, se notó que Lance no pudo evitar notar la reacción del dueño de casa, quien parecía perturbado ante la noticia -¿Qué pasa Keith? Has estado más silencioso de lo usual, ¿Te molesto?

El asiático no pudo evadir la sensación de culpa que le llego al escuchar la pregunta, “estas siendo patético Y lo espantas al mismo tiempo, mírate, eres una mala persona, lo único McClain ha hecho es ser un buen chico, y tú lo ahuyentas con tu horrible personalidad, das asco”

-No, claro que no- mintió- Es que, tengo que escribir un tipo de ensayo para poder optar por mi beca, pero aún no se me ocurre nada y tengo poco tiempo para enviarlo, sabes que nunca he sido bueno con las palabras.

Lo último era verdad, la ansiedad y la procrastinarían no eran las únicas responsables de la demora del escrito, sino también, la dificultad de Keith para expresarse en cualquier medio que usara palabras, siendo un espejo de sus habilidades sociales-, por eso amaba tanto el arte; la escultura, la pintura y el dibujo podía describir el amor, el dolor o la desesperación que sentía mil veces mejor que cualquier libro o poema jamás escrito.

-Entonces yo te ayudo-dijo Lance, sorprendido al asiático frente suyo, quien no sabía bien cómo reaccionar.

-¿Estás seguro?, no quiero molestar-

-Estoy seguro – sonrió- mereces esa beca, podría ayudarte ahora que estoy libre y ya arregle mis cosas de mudanza, tu pon la hora y yo vengo.

Algo en su inconsciente le grito que no aceptara, que ya lo tenía demasiado jodido por cómo estaban las cosas; que invitar a Lance más veces seria buscar el desastre; pero aun así, Keith tenía claro que lo que carecía él en la expresión escrita y verbal, Lance lo poseía en abundancia, así que, ignorar esa oferta era poner en riesgo su beca, una que realmente necesitaba.

-Gracias Lance- dijo suavemente- y podrías venir cualquier día, solo que no antes de las 4, que a esa hora trabajo en el café Galra y si me salto una hora mi jefe me mata.

-Entonces, porque no vengo el-

Antes de terminar la frase, Lance fue interrumpido por el tono de su celular, un poco avergonzado, el latino se disculpó en voz bajita y contesto.

-¡Hey Hunk! ¿Te falta mucho?... ¿Enserio? Perfecto, ¿Y cuál es el departamento?... okey, voy para allá- pero antes de cortar, el muchacho giro la cabeza y observo a Keith, quien le observo confundido hasta que escucho lo que salió de sus labios- Oye Hunk ¿Te molesta que traiga invitados?

Keith estaba un poco sorprendido, pero al ver la mirada de Lance, se notaba que era otra de sus buenas acciones de la noche.

Luego de un pequeño silencio, Lance sonrió ampliamente- ¿Enserio? ¡Gracias viejo! Iremos para allá- y cortó la llamada.

-¿A qué te refieres con “iremos”?-

El moreno bajo el celular y sonrió- Me refiero a que vengas conmigo y conozcas a mis amigos, estoy seguro de que se llevaran bien, además no puedo dejarte solo en año nuevo-

-No sé Lance-

-¡Vamos! será divertido, habrá comida y ni tienes que salir del edificio- le respondió el cubano, quien mostraba todo el entusiasmo que sentía en esos expresivos ojos azules suyos.

Sabiendo que el latino nunca se rendiría, Keith termino accediendo.

::

Luego de una ducha rápida y un cambio por ropa más decente, Keith realmente se sorprendió al darse cuenta que el tal “Hunk” vivía, literalmente, frente a su él.

Aun así, se podía notar una gran diferencia entre sus departamentos desde el primer segundo que lo vio, donde noto la puerta hecha a mano de su vecino y la comparo con la suya, quien estaba gastada por los años y el uso.

-Estoy seguro de que te agradaran-dijo Lance, intentando, fallidamente, de ser reconfortante

Poco después de tocar el timbre, la puerta se abrió y mostro a un chico muy alto, de piel oscura y complexión gruesa, lo suficiente como para intimidar a Keith si este antes no notara su rostro que irradiaba amabilidad.

-Hey Lance ¡Feliz año nuevo!, perdón por el atraso-

-Note preocupes, me permitió encontrarme con un viejo amigo-

“¿Amigo?”

-Eso veo- respondió Hunk- pero no se queden ahí parados, ¡pasen adelante!, estoy haciendo una deliciosa lasaña vegetariana y planeo hace Faausi para el postre-

Lance entro con tranquilidad, como si fuera su propia casa, se sentó en el sofá y empezó a quejarse de lo difícil que fue su mudanza; pero Keith al entrar se quedó anonadado por la enorme diferencia entre este departamento y el suyo.

Mientras el suyo estaba viejo, con pocos muebles y pintura gastada, el de Hunk parecía de lujo ; al lado de la puerta había una gran cocina, llena de productos frescos, especias y flores naturales para té, todo decorado por hermosos cuadros en las paredes de tono durazno y el piso de madera brillante; frente a la cocina estaba la sala, la cual contaba con un enorme sillón, una televisión en un mueble de caoba rodeado de flores naranjas, y un hermoso árbol navideño en una esquina, la cual, por sus paredes de vidrio, hacía notar la pequeña mesita en el balcón.

-Así que, eres amigo de Lance, un gusto- sonrió Hunk

A pesar de querer ser amable y responderle, Keith aún seguía un poco anonadado por su entorno, no comprendía como un estudiante universitario podría costear algo así, o porque, de poder costearlo, elegiría un barrio tan malo como en el que viven.

-Un gusto, yo soy Keith- dijo, intentando disimular su asombro

-Bueno Keith, ¿y de donde conoces a Lance?-

-Éramos – “novios, amigos, conocidos” - compañeros en la escuela-

-¿Enserio? Pues, que gran coincidencia de que seamos vecinos- sonrió Hunk, mostrando que lo decía sinceramente y sin una gota de malicia

-Sí, lo es- rio incomodo, el pasado nunca era una buena manera de empezar una conversación con él, las preguntas le incomodaban y ahora, las preguntas eran el triple de incomodas porque se trataban de su ex, el mismo que ahora estaba sentado en el sofá comiendo galletitas de jengibre.

Aun así, Keith no pudo evitar observar una de las paredes  fijamente, la pared tenía el mismo color que las otras, y en el lugar donde usualmente se colgaban cuadros, en cambio, colgaban una bandera tricolor, con rosa al inicio, amarillo y celeste al final.

-Esa bandera- susurro inconscientemente, esa bandera la conocía, el orden y el tono de los colores, no había duda, era la bandera pansexual.

Hunk volteo de manera inconsciente, y al observar el trozo de tela, su cara se volvió un poco roja de vergüenza y miro a Keith incómodo.

-Ah sí, la bandera-sonrió- es mía, si te molesta mucho la quito y-

-¿Que? ¡No! ¡Claro que no!-exclamo rápido, intentando salvar la situación- No me molesta para nada, es solo que me impresiono.

Hunk alzo una ceja

-Es que, soy gay y no me esperaba ver la bandera pansexual colgada en el departamento de mi vecino- admitió avergonzado- creí que aquí vivía una señora mayor o algo así.

-¡Ah!- sonrió Hunk, ahora con los ojos iluminados como si hubiera descifrado un extraño y viejo enigma- Hablas de mi tía.

-¿Tu tía?-

Hunk asintió

-Espera, ¿el departamento no es tuyo?-

Al escucharle, Hunk no pudo evitar reír.

-¿Yo? ¿Dueño de todo esto?, soy universitario, apenas me alcanza para comer-

-Entonces…-

-¿Qué hago aquí?- adivino Hunk- este departamento es de una tía mía, ella era decoradora de interior y su novia arquitecta, así que compraron dos departamentos, los remodelaron y los expandieron; pero hace unos meses se mudaron a España, así que me prestaron el departamento para que no gaste en residencia.

-Que genial-

-¡Lo sé!-sonrió Hunk, quien, fue interrumpido de la conversación al escuchar el timbre nuevamente- Permiso Keith-

-Claro, no te preocupes-

Al finalizar la charla, el moreno se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió, dejando pasar a una muchacha de piel oscura, pelo corto castaño, ojos grandes avellana y aún más alta que Hunk, usando un hermoso y simple vestido verde con detalles amarillos.

-Perdón por la demora honey-dijo la muchacha, quien luego se agacho levemente y beso en los labios a Hunk

-No te preocupes- respondió el moreno, quien sonreía embobado

La muchacha rio, pero luego noto la presencia del asiático frente ellos, y en vez de reaccionar asustada o algo, solo sonrió igual de amable que Hunk

-Un gusto, soy Shay-

-Keith, soy un amigo de Lance-

-Pues, un gusto- dijo Shay, quien dejo unas bolsas sobre la cocina y luego camino hacia Lance, quien le recibió con un abrazo y una sonrisa

De esa manera, observando el cuarto y oliendo la comida en el horno, Keith sospecho que el aceptar la propuesta de Lance talvez fue buena idea, y aunque luego tenga que volver a su realidad, el dejarse engañar por esta noche de año nuevo, rodeado de amigos y comida, no le haría ningún mal, nada malo viene de llegar y fingir ser normal ¿no?

::

De esa forma, las horas pasaron rápidamente.

Poco después de Shay llego Pidge, una chica de pelo castaño anaranjado corto, de baja estatura y mucho carácter, demostrándolo al patear a Lance en la rodilla por burlarse de su incapacidad de alcanzar la repisa más alta.

Keith mentiría si no dijera que fue una de las cosas más graciosas que vio en mucho tiempo.

En la sala sonaba “All I want for Christmas is you” de Mariah Carey por insistencia de Lance, y en el sofá estaban Hunk y Shay, abrazados y saboreando el delicioso postre Samoano de la familia de Hunk, el cual insistía a Lance que invitara a su madre un día para que le enseñara su receta secreta para los tamales, el cubano con ojos oscuros, prometió intentarlo como regalo de navidad, Hunk entre risas acepto.

Por otra parte, Pidge, Shay y Keith hablaban de en qué ocuparían su tiempo estas vacaciones, y sobre sus planes de estudio, todo acompañado por cerveza barata, cortesía de Lance

-Toda mi familia vive en otro estado, excepto mi hermano que se trasladó a Los Ángeles por trabajo, así que pienso pasarla con él, jugaremos videojuegos, pateare su trasero en Super Smash Bros Ultimate, y luego me pondré a vivir en la biblioteca o algo parecido cuando entre a Biotecnología

-Debe ser divertido ser más independiente- admitió Shay- yo siempre he vivido aquí, así que sigo viviendo con mis padres, mi abuela y mi hermano.

-No suena tan mal- dijo Pidge

-Es porque no los conoces- suspiro la muchacha- mi abuela es un amor y, aunque a veces es muy obsesionada con sus cristales y tarot, nunca ha tenido problemas con que yo salga y haga mis cosas; pero mis padres son otro cuento, por las noticias que hay, tienen mucho miedo de que algún desconocido me haga daño por ser negra o ser trans; mi hermano es el más paranoico.

La confesión de Shay no sorprendió a Keith, él entendía un poco la complicación y el miedo que a veces da salir a la calle y no volver solo por ser quien eres; vale decir que no se imaginaba cuanto valor debía tener para decir quién era ante un desconocido como él, pero por alguna razón, no se sorprendió ante la noticia de Shay siendo trans, eso no cambiaba quien era ella, y tampoco quien era él.

-Pero eso no evitara que haga lo que quiera- admitió la joven segura- quiero pasar lo que queda de vacaciones con Hunk, ir a unas marchas, practicar mi arte antes de ingresar a la carrera, cocinar, ver películas, salir a nadar; quiero aprovechar el tiempo que tengo antes de priorizar los estudios.

Keith no podía estar más de acuerdo, aunque una parte de él envidiaba que Shay tuviera una opción diferente a “trabajar e intentar sobrevivir” durante las vacaciones.

-Y tu Keith ¿Qué harás?, ¿Visitaras un familiar?-

Genial, una pregunta incomoda.

-De hecho, soy huérfano-

La sala callo en silencio

-Trabajo en una cafetería en el centro cerca de la universidad, con eso logro pagar mi departamento y mis cosas, en vacaciones solo quiero descansar lo más que pueda, pero a pesar de eso no tengo mucho planeado hasta ingresar a Arte-

La habitación se había puesto un poco tensa ante la declaración de su –inexistente- vida familiar, Pidge parecía culpable de hablar sobre su familia al igual que Shay, esa es la razón por la que odiaba esa pregunta, todos empezaban a sentir lastima por él, una lástima que él no quería ni necesitaba.

-Pero talvez me junte con un viejo amigo- menciono, intentando borrar la tensión- está comprometido, así que quiere empezar a ver las cosas para la boda, y como seré su hombre de honor, tendré que ayudarle- dijo, sonriendo levemente

-¿En serio? Que genial- continuo Shay- cuando una de mis primas se casó, mi familia se volvió loca con el decorado, el pastel, las invitaciones y todo eso; una hermosa ceremonia, pero se demoró su tiempo.

Keith asintió tomando un sorbo de su tercera cerveza, ¿o será cuarta?

-Sinceramente siento un poco de envidia- admitió Pidge, para luego señalar a Hunk y a Shay- aquí están ustedes dos siendo tan adorables y una acá, sin conseguir ni siquiera la atención de una chica-

-Pero creí que no te interesaban las relaciones románticas y todo eso- dijo Hunk

-Bueno, no es como si me fuera a morir, pero me gustaría al menos conocer a una chica que me guste y que yo le guste, no sé, no quiero pasar la escuela y la universidad siendo la amiga solterona del grupo junto con Lance-

-¡Hey! ¡Yo no estoy solterón!, ¿No recuerdan a Allura?-

“¿Allura?”

-Pero creí que ella ya tenía un novio ¿no? Un tal Lotor del que no parabas de quejarte-

-Eso es solo temporal- dijo Lance orgulloso- Es decir, quiero a Allura feliz y todo, pero realmente siento una mala espina con ese tipo-

-Solo tienes celos- rio Hunk

\- ¿Yo? ¿Celoso de él? Jamás- dijo Lance con la cara de un color rojo vivo y un gesto de indignación

Y ante la reacción tan fuerte de Lance, Keith no pudo quedarse callado, ¿Quién era esa chica?, ¿Por qué le importaba tanto?

-Ahm chicos, no sé si me perdí en la conversación pero ¿Quién es Allura?-

En ese momento, Lance se volvió pálido

-¿No la conoces?-pregunto Pidge- creí que eras compañero de clase con Lance

-Lo era, pero me fui de su colegio cuando cumplí 17-

-Eso lo explica- dijo Hunk- bueno, en resumen, Allura es la crush eterna de Lance, siempre le ha gustado por lo que sabemos-

“¿Siempre?”

-Bueno, “siempre” es una fuerte palabra- dijo Lance incomodo

-Pero es la verdad ¿no?, por lo que sabemos nunca has salido con nadie más-

Los ojos de Keith se abrieron de par en par, ¿no les conto que había salido con un chico?, se notaba que todo el grupo era bastante abierto, así que la excusa de que “no me aceptaran” no funciona en esta ocasión; talvez se sentía avergonzado de su pasado, ¿acaso fue tan malo salir con él? ¿Cómo se atrevía Lance de tratarlo así, fingiendo que nada paso entre ellos? ¿Acaso le daba vergüenza? Aún recuerda por lo que rompieron, pero creía que Lance ya había crecido de todo eso; o talvez Nyma tenía razón y Lance jamás le quiso para empezar.

Con el sabor amargo de cerveza en la boca, y alcohol en la sangre, Keith decidió interrumpir la conversación, usando su tono sarcástico y dirigiéndolo directamente al cubano

-¿Nunca has salido con nadie Lance?, Wow, que sorpresa-

-Keith, ¿podemos hablar?-

-¿Sobre qué?, ¿sobre mis ex novios?-

-Keith-

-Tranquilo Lance, yo te los enumero-respondió coreano, mientras que a su alrededor Pidge y Hunk miraban confundidos - primero Salí con un chico de Cuba, no recuerdo bien su nombre, pero parece que tampoco le importe mucho a él-

-Keith por favor-

-Luego Salí con Shiro, ¿lo recuerdas? Salimos por 6 meses hasta que la cosa no dio para más,  ahora está comprometido-

-Keith, hablamos de esto luego ¿por favor?-

-Y luego Salí con James, no sé si lo recuerdas, era el mejor de nuestra clase; vale decir que terminamos hace medio año, era muy lindo, pero me dejo por una chica que conoció en su trabajo de medio tiempo ¿encantador no?-

No sabía exactamente como o cuando, pero la cara de Keith estaba a punto de colapsar; sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas, y algunas se escaparon y recorrieron sus mejillas sin su consentimiento, y al levantar la mirada Lance le miro con lastima, no con comprensión o siquiera empatía, no, Lastima, como si fuera un perro pateado en la lluvia, como lo veían los adultos del orfanato, como le vio hace 3 años antes de irse.

-Keith, somos amigos ¿no?, por favor, hablemos de esto en otro lugar-

-¡No! –Grito, perdiendo los cabales, su cuerpo temblaba y sentía su cara roja- ¡No actúes como si fuéramos amigos! ¿¡Me pateas hace tres años y ahora vuelves y finges que todo está bien!?, ¡Tú no sabes cómo me sentí, ni siquiera te importo!, y ahora ¿!Me invitas a la casa de tu amigo por año nuevo!? ¿Me sonríes y me llamas “amigo” como si nada hubiera pasado?

Lance se quedó callado.

Frente suyo, estaba Keith, quien respiraba agitadamente y se limpiaba las lágrimas con las mangas de su suéter.

-Perdón por arruinar la noche Hunk, mejor me voy-

-Keith, ¡espera!-dijo Shay, pero para ese entonces, el coreano ya se había parado del sillón, había tomado sus llaves y ya había salido del lindo departamento, dejando a las 4 personas en la sala anonadadas.

Y así, Keith cerró la puerta a sus espaldas, saco sus llaves y giro el picaporte de su feo y viejo departamento.

Al entrar volvió a sentir el frio al que estaba acostumbrado, cerró la puerta, dejo sus cosas en el piso y se tiró encima de su colchón.

Y justo, en ese momento, el timbre de los relojes anunciando la media noche sonó; las calles gritaban, los fuegos artificiales decoraban el cielo; y en una de las calles de Los Ángeles, Keith Kogane abrazaba su almohada, intentando no llorar, y ya odiando el año que estaba por venir

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota de Escritora: ¡Hola mis niños! Gracias por leer este humilde fanfic <3, antes de nada, quisiera agradecer por los kudos en el capítulo anterior, al igual que a Gema Talerico, quien con su adorable comentario me dio ánimos para publicar el segundo capítulo antes de lo esperado; y en segundo lugar, quisiera mencionarles que estoy haciendo una playlist en Spotify llamaba “Nothing Breaks Like A Heart - Klance”, donde subiré diferentes canciones que (en su mayoría) aparecerán en el fanfic, para que así puedan agregarla y teorizar sobre cuál será el próximo capítulo; de paso, ¿Qué pensaron del capítulo?, ¿creen que Lance actuó bien?, ¿creen que lo hizo Keith?, les envió ánimos para el fin de temporada y mucho cariño, ¡Nos leemos!

**Author's Note:**

> Nota de Escritora: ¡Hey chicos!, bueno, seré sincera, hace tiempo que no escribo fanfics y considerando que pronto acabara Voltron y el fandom explotara todo lo escrito será principalmente por placer propio, esta historia le tenía en mi cabeza hace tiempo y no me la he podido quitar durante meses hasta que puse manos a la obra, realmente espero que les gustase, intentare publicar lo más pronto que pueda, hasta entonces los comentarios me motivan a seguir la historia, Nos leemos <3


End file.
